Oujo-San and The Redhead
by Eve Marie Talons
Summary: Eve, a silver-haired monotone girl, is sick with diseases which have cost others to bully her. During Highschool she meets a young man named Elsword. However he has more secrets than she expected when something happens by the end of the day. Will she find the truth about this boy? Only their actions will tell. EvexEls
1. Their Faithful Encounter

**A/N: Fun fact about the classes I chose, these are what I am aiming for when I make every one of these characters. So just remember everyone is human in this AU, and I will make some references.**

**Eve: Code Empress (15)**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (16) **

**Aisha: Elemental Master (15)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (16)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (15 ½)**

**Raven: Reckless Fist (17)**

(Eve P.O.V)

If I could describe high school in a nutshell, it is hell on earth. Well for me at least. Anti-social pessimistic honor roll girl. All I have to comfort me are my twin puppies Moby and Reby. Oberon and Ophelia a maid and butler care about me more than my own mother.

A woman of abandonment is what my father calls her. She left us for another man, but when I was young I never understood it. _Mommy is on a long trip daddy! She'll return home before my birthday! _Those words were painful, but they pierce through my heart every time I remember saying it.

Unlike other children I was weird, I had birth defects. Not terrible ones, but my cheeks and head have this blue color. However my hair can hide most of it, and my cheeks are really no worries. As a child I remember the bullying was quite cruel.

"_Hey you know that girl's dad owns a mechanic company right?" I sat on the swing alone, the comforting lonely sound of a weeping creak. My head was down trying to keep my dignity not to cry. "Maybe she's a robot! After all she is emotionless, and my mom told me her mother left out of shame!" They weren't whispering, they were just blurting it out. My emotions are meaningless. _

_My emotions are meaningless? My cackling started, that's when I jumped off the swing landing a bit off but I didn't fall. "I'm emotionless right?" I thought I was trembling with rage, but the tears coming out of my eyes weren't vengeful, just deep sorrow of an unloved girl._

_I slapped them all, I kicked and punched. Rage was burning through every vein in my entire body. Clawing until they ran off, leaving me alone. _

_The copper smell tainted the innocent snow of nothingness. I left them buried in the sand. Sitting on the porch for many hours "Mother, where are you?" My hoarse voice asked the lonely street. I would sit there every day._

_Kids would point at a girl saying she was watching everyone so she could murder them. However, nobody would ask me this, I was really longing for my mother to pull up in the drive way saying, "Oops, I lost track of time!" giving me one of her goofy grins._

_I never thought the day would come when I made a friend. Aisha was my new neighbor, she was a year older than me she had these purple pigtails with pompom endings. Unlike me she was interesting, and not afraid to socialize with me, and be my friend. _

_I was in the same class as her after all I was a year ahead on my studies. Eventually she skipped ahead a year to leave me behind. When she did this I decided to stop chasing others shadows._

I awake to Ophelia's slight shake. My eyes need no adjusting to the blank room, the white walls and black show the human's heat. They remind me of something humans lost long ago, ethics of course.

I wonder why we all interpreted it as a diamond, is it really two faced? A heart, greedy and full of filthiness, is just tempting me to isolate myself. Like always I hesitate to choose solitude. Emotion's make me weak; however I know I'll never be like a true human.

I wore the uniform, however unlike others I got to modify my own. Student council privileges were quite amazing. My modifications weren't like some girl's but I just made my skirt longer **[1] **and some golden and pink mixed into the uniform.

My outfit was a white skirt with golden hem ending right above my paper legs. Long snow boots with pale greys. A sweater and skirt which were white, however I couldn't resist adding in some pink. Also a dark sapphire gem given to me by my father was right above the bow.

My face due to a few surgeries had just light traces of blue. My amber eyes, like the color of a fire, are dull as always. Just always missing that spark of life I really need. Ophelia led me outside carrying my bag, half white and black with gold of course **[2]**

Aisha with a wide grin waved at me due to the cold she was wearing a long white coat. "Ne, Aisha-Chan what class is your homeroom, I got 2-3." **[3]** I was turned to stone when I heard the reply.

"2-2." I was going to end up alone. The only person willing to socialize with me isn't in a class with me. "I'm dead." I dropped down, my face covered in shadows as I walked to the dreaded Ruben Academy.

By the time I had arrived I wanted to die, all remaining student council positions were passed down to successors until the election. Those were for the seniors who went off to college, or became shut-ins. While everyone else was in the same position as always, just busily trying out how to fund events as I knew the answer on how to get the money.

I was always used for funding it's as if I was the school's bank. I walk to my classroom; there inside is the most popular girl in school Rena Yoshida. She was really smart, despite being held back a year for dyslexia.

Her popularity is because she is in almost every sport possible. She also has these pointy ears like an elf. Shockingly her hair had always been this nature color as if they were sun flowers and grass. While I have the boring silver of the moon, which displeases people even myself.

She's really friendly with everyone; she even makes small talk with me. That really is something to say. A casual conversation once in a while is unpredictable, only four people every talk to me daily. Ophelia, Oberon, Father, and Aisha which meant I really need to expand my horizons.

"Ah, Nasod-san good morning! How are you?" Rena smiled with all her teeth, "Good, have a nice morning as well Yoshida-san. Good luck in your sports." I say in my monotone voice – now I wanted to be normal and all happy. But I just can't do it.

I sit in a desk very back, right against the window. Generic as ever, I didn't even notice the person next to me. In my daze, I was unfortunately pulled back by a person asking something.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What was the question?" I asked the boy- I stared at his hair. The male uniform made me positive the student _was _a male indeed. His hear was in a really long pony-tail he must've done something to not be in trouble for such a wild hairstyle.

Before he could say another word I asked boldly, "Are those real?" I pointed to the pieces of hair that looked like Pikachu's from that one game Aisha showed me when I was little. He sighed before plopping next to me, "I get that question every time."

He gave me a grin, "Yep, you were right oujo-san I was born with this hair." I didn't care if his hair was real, but it felt nice being called oujo-san instead of oujo-sama. "I take it you were asking if the seat was taken." He nodded, gripping his bag just in case, "It is. My friend isn't in the class this year so it is okay to allow someone who looks _fairly nice _sit next to me."

"Also, the name is Eve. My last name doesn't matter. You can call me Oujo-san if you want to instead." I replied sternly, this must've shocked him. "Wow! You're amazing; you really have a heart made of stone!"

"I'd prefer you to not say that so enthusiastically." I sweat dropped, and then I heard a boy call out to the blonde. "Seiker-kun, we're in the same class!" A redhead-

"Okay, that's it. How in the world did you get away with _that _hairstyle?" I snapped, the schools made me go through three painful surgeries to get rid of those blue marks.

"Huh, Oujo-san you okay?" Seiker, which was apparently his name, asked me in a concerned tone. "Please forgive my rudeness. I had quite a, how do you say, _traumatic_ experience when it comes to something abnormal."

The redhead scratched the back of his neck, "You're sweating. Go wash your hands." I commanded, "What gives 'ya the authority to do that?" He bent down eye level with me. His glaring façade was quite terrible.

"Because, I am Vice President you moronic dirty trash!" I slapped him across the face, shocking Seiker and the class. "Is that clear you low piece of trash?" Apparently his response told me the fact; he didn't easily give up;

"I spy a tsundere~!"

"No, I'm just a queen."

"Just because you are a tsundere doesn't mean you're better than me."

"Your argument is invalid,_ I _am better than you."

"Um, Els-kun and oujo-san the teacher has come back." Seiker worriedly said, I looked over glaring amber daggers at the teacher who made a little 'Eep!' before hiding behind his desk.

"Oh look at the time." I pointed to the clock, "Sensei, my scheduled appointment is in twelve minutes."

All we did was introducing ourselves; I was the last to be introduced. I learned that the boy next to me is Chung Seiker a boy from a neighboring town that relocated here two days ago. He likes wolves, the color white, and canons.

The redhead was Elsword or Els-kun he liked warm colors. Has an older sister, and likes kendo or something like that. I never really cared to be honest, until it was my turn. Leaving a heavy sigh I began.

"I am Nasod Eve; I don't care about you or this school. As long as we have minor interactions you and I will have a good time, I am the only daughter of as the name implies the Nasod Company. I like the colors black and white, also mechanics."

Some mouths were hanging open by the time I had sat down. Then as scheduled I was let out of the classroom for my appointment. Walking down the checkered blue floor I wondered what the class was doing right now –

I bumped into the boy in front of me, "My apologies," I took a look at his face, "Senpai." Picking up the scattered pictures I handed it to the senior. "Have a good day." He said in a voice similar to mine, as if trapped in a nightmare called society. The blankness of the world seeps in and makes you become what it truly is, monochrome.

I arrived in the room, "Hello Sensei." I greeted the principle. My politeness was an obvious lie, and it was painful to watch. "Nasod-san, I have some news for you." I nodded; of course this wasn't going to be good.

"Due to medical exams, your father sent in. A doctor showed us your report; you are unhealthy to do physical education. Also, your disease has worsened so we'll be choosing someone to give you pills every class."

My mouth hung open, "We chose a young man in your class who you kids call Els-kun or something like that." No, no, no! This is a lie right, I can't stand that bastard.

"He is already aware of this, and has accepted terms and when you go back please retrieve your medicine for the period Nasod-san." Silently I walked prepared to injure everything with murderous intent.

The class piled out for P.E. while only Els stayed behind, "Hm?" With his wide grin he looked at me amusingly.

"The medication, you imbecile if I don't have it I will fall into a comatose state." I spat sighing the redheaded peasant gave me two pills which I slowly swallowed. "You can go onto the next class; I will be waiting here reading."

"It's my favorite, but I have to skip out because you might fall unconscious!" I shot him a glare, "Nobody told you? That medication has a ninety-two percent chance of knocking you out Oujo-sama!"

I tried to call out for someone to help me, however my consciousness slowly becoming a merciless black. Invading all of my space, swarming around in my head – blocking the vision I barely felt the pain when I hit the ground.

"Goodnight Eve-chan."

**AN: I wrote this story a while back so yeah um bad stuff. Also **

**[1] – My failure at Code Empress's Uniform**

**[2] – This is based off of her drones**

**[3] – You'll notice a lot of characters are in 2-3 or sit next to a window**

**I'd love some feedback, also~**

**Q: Who do You Think Elboy Really Is?**


	2. A Nemesis to Monotony

**A/N: This chapter sucks I know, cause yeah. Next upload will happen after i get my new computer**

**Ara Haan (13) Flashbacks: Little Devil**

**Add (16): Psychics Tracer**

"...Alright?"

"Are you-"

My eyes a blurry mess as if I had awoken from a nap awoke to a shock. "Huh?" I looked around, "Why am I in the library?" I asked the person sitting across from me. Sitting across from me was a boy with hair the color of snow, his violet eyes looking at me no, more like glaring. **[1]**

"I see you are awake now, so I can tell you from what I know." He began, "I found you in here when I went to get another book. Unconcious and nobody was in sight. So for all I know you were teleported here." I looked at him, he was smiling at me now.

"I shall take my leave." I instantly sat up. Accompinied by the boy's eerie smile as I hurried my way out, until I was out of the library. Taking a look at my phone I saw the time, which even shocked me.

"Five o' Clock? What the hell? It was just nine." I instantly remembered what had previously happened. "That bastard drugged me? I will contact the authorities imme-" On my phone the notes were:

**To Oujo-Chan:**

**If you tell the police I will get in a lot of trouble :( **

**So I want to make a deal? I'm pretty sure that's okay.**

**I will tell you the truth behind your disease if you keep it a secret until next year.~**

**Deal? I hope so my precious tsundere! :3**

**- Elsword-Kun :3 (Your True Love)**

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you Elsword." I instantly ran out of the building, my cellphone was being crushed so tightly in my palm, I swear when I got home there'd be cracks everywhere. Outside of the school nobody was there, it was just empty streets.

I sat down in exhaustion. I hated physical education, I had the skills of a NEET in the outdoors. I looked through my other texts.

**Subject: Don't talk to me anymore**

"Huh? Who was this. I couldn't see the contact until the end of the message, so it was probably a misdial. But I continued on, to my fear.

**I'm done with you Eve. I never want to see your face. You act like you're somebody so perfect. Just cause you got a couple of surgeries? You're on the student council, cause everyone uses you since you're rich. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE. YOU ACT LIKE IT'S COMMON HANDING OUT HUNDRED DOLLAR BILLS. Then you act like you'll miss me when I'm gone? You even made me miss the test. that got me kicked off of student council. WHILE YOU JUST DITCHED SCHOOL WHILE I WAS OUT SEARCHING FOR YOU. THEN BECAUSE I CONTINUED TO SEARCH I GOT FIRED FROM MY JOB, I TOOK 13 DAYS OFF THIS YEAR JUST TO HELP YOU IN THE HOSPITAL AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?**

**- Aisha**

"Huh?" Tears dripped onto the screen, but the words were still visible. "Did I do something wrong?" I cried at the phone. "Nobody is telling me. I-If I don't know... then I can't fix it." _Did I drive away another person? Mom and Aisha. They're all going to leave me in the end? Why do I bother?_

The sky was pink and orange, another sunset continued as I sat there remembering everything I did.

_Today is my fourth birthday, I sent out invites to my whole grade which means about eighty kids will come! I can't wait, after all my cake is set up really pretty! It's the size of a door, which means the baker put A-LOT of effort into it! Ophelia even put my hair up today in re-eally cute buns!_

_Oberon and Ophelia have the day off which means it'll just be me and the other kids. I hope thy arrive, after all the party starts at two and it's almost a quarter til._

_It's two thirty, maybe I sent in the wrong time? I must've put three instead of two! Oh well, at least these seats are really comfortable and there's so many ballons to play with._

_It's four o' clock. The only person that came over was the new neighbor who needed to borrow some milk. I gave her some cake since she really deserved it, she looked so happy when I said it was my birthday. She even sung happy brithday with me. Nobody else arrived._

_Nine o' clock. I sit at the table which is as big as a bunch of tables combined. The dark mahogeny reflects my ugly face. "Did they forget?" I asked myself, "Mommy will come home at least I think." Huh? My tears are spilling onto the table, that's really weird. Why am I crying? "They'll... come back... tomorrow." My sorrowful cries echo around the lonely room._

_"Nasod-Chan, because you're a new student and sadly nobody offered to. Haan-Chan will be your partner." The principle told me, she introduced me to a girl who looked generally displeased. She played with her hair which was tied up pretty high, and I think she was chewing on bubblegum._

_"It's a pleaure to meet you Haan-Senpai." I bowed, which actually shocked her._

_"D-Don't do that. It's weird and call me Ara." She said turning away, with her hands on her hips. _

_"Okay Ara. But honestly I don't think I need a guide, my surgery just may leave me a bit dazed-"_

_"But! You need someone to look after you Eve! Yeesh, you can't be a robot forever! Also it's dangerous to be alone if you ahve a surgery that can make you pass out unconcious!" Ara scolded, a look of concern spread across her face._

_"Yes ma'am." I said, as she guided me. We bonded over things like how she lived at a local dojo. Sadly having a missing family member, and our interests were kind of the same as well. By the end of the day we both went out shopping, talking about mechanics vs matrial arts._

_". . ." I sit alone in the rain. I am a terrible person. I am truely terrible, if I didn't convince Ara._

_Why did I tell her to go after her dreams? Now she's in a coma. It's all my fault! Ara shoudln't have gone into that building, I sponsered her to her death! I am a terrible human being. Worthless trash like me shouldn't have been born._

_The building was under a terrorist attack, she got shot multiple times. So... bloody. All on TV, she lived through the bullet wounds. But then the building collapsed. It broke her legs, she'd most likely be paralyzed there was only a slim chance of a sucsessful operation._

"Whenever I get hurt, I just need to cut off all ties I have with them." I sent a message to the student council telling them of my resign, then blocked each of their numbers. I looked through my contacts.

**Father**

**House**

**Oberon**

**Ophelia**

**Nasod Co.**

**Hospital**

**School**

**Landlord**

I only had Oberon and Ophelia in case I had to contact them in case of an emergency. My life was so terrible.

"Hey are you alright?" Suddenly as if I was pulled out of my self pity. The voice of a boy thre me back into a terrible reality, as I glared at Seiker Chung who looked worried.

I didn't speak. But sit their, in my silence as he asked me so many questions ranging from "Are you okay?" to "Do you need chocolate?" He was very worried. It was actually kind of funny seeing him so worried.

I laughed a little, "Pikachu-Kun, I just hate how much of a terrible human being I am." I smiled. His face was shocked, "Nasod-san, you were crying. Also where were you teachers were scared you had fainted or something!"

"I woke up in the library about twenty minutes ago. Don't know why." I lied, _your idiot friend drugged me_. "Well do you need someone to walk you home?" He asked.

"I live in Altera." I sat up with a yawn, "What! That far?" He asked, "Hm? What's wrong? Oh I do have an apartment though. It's not commonly used, but I stay there whenever I don't feel like going all the way home." I said matter-of-factly.

The walk home was mostly me staring at the sky. It was like a candle, bright and glorious in the begining. The flame growing weaker and weaker as the darkness consumed it. "The sky is something always changing, never bothering to stay still. I admire it, no I envy it a lot." I muttered to Chung.

"You're just a lost wanderer," Chung began, "No where to go, reaching out for the distance to find something you need. Elsword is kind of the same way, he hates staying still if something's wrong. However in the end we're all pieces of a puzzel. A simplistic puzzle that won't ever change unless you decide to Nasod-San."

". . . Call me Eve. I dislike hearing Nasod-San. So I just need to break the boring puzzle, and then set out on my journey basically?" He nodded with a smile, so that's it. I have declared to change my life.

I sit facing the mirror my hair no longer in buns. I had bought a new wardrobe after Chung left. I picked up my hair, with a pair of red siccors I slowly started cutting it. My head suddenly felt lighter, as if all my worries were gone. When I looked in the mirror I smiled at my new appearance.

"I'm Eve Nasod, and today I declare myself as a nemesis to such a perfect puzzle of monotony." **[2]**

**[1]- Add is insane, so expect him to have weird facial expressions**

**[2] - Eve now looks like Code: Nemesis**

**Q: What's your favorite qoute? Mine is "But sit their, in my silence as he asked me so many questions ranging from "Are you okay?" to "Do you need chocolate?""**


	3. The Worst Hero

I awoke to the plain room of my apartment. It was something average, nothing too complex. It reminds me of my personality; simplistic to the point of fustration. With a bit of a headache I make my way to the kitchen.

My reflection startled me. "What the hell?" I shrieked. My face had been back to the way it was when I was little? The blue marks spread across my face.

My hair was the same as last night, cut ending above my chest. "I had surgeries to remove them, why in God's name are they back?" I foolishly yelled at the mirror. No time to think about this!

I grabbed a pair of pajamas, long black bottoms and a pink hoodie. Putting the over-sized hoodie I sprinted at the speed of light.

The busy streets ignored me as I ran by. Of course the few who stared at me continued on to their boring lives. The city became blurs of beiges and greys until I saw that green and yellow who stopped me.

"Nasod-San is that you?" The concerned voice asked.

"Re-Rena-Chan?" My voice actually came out with emotion for once. "Let go!" I tried to tug her grip on my arm off, but to no avail. After all she was the most athletic person probably known to man.

"Why are you in your pajamas? School starts in an hour." She asked, her green eyes staring at the hood. "Why such a ridiculous hoodie too?" Despite me trying to stop her she pulled the hood off seeing my treacherous unlikable face.

Her eyes widened a bit, ". . . I see." She went into deep thought. "Hospitals won't help you, and neither can I since _we _don't deal with _your kind_." Just like that she cheerfully skipped off to school.

With an uneasy feeling I went off. Her words floating around in my mind, "My Kind? Humans deal with this. Hell, am I even a human?" I muttered to myself.

The next person I saw was Aisha her appearance altered from the usual. Quickly I pulled the hood over my head, and wasn't shocked when I heard their words that stabbed wholes through my tiny and weak heart.

"Ew, look at that ugly girl!" One snickered with her ugly cackling.

"Hmph, her hoodie seems like she was an eight year old. She may be a rachet homeless girl!" Another giggled, not even bothering to lower her voice.

"She reminds me of that ugly robot chick! An unpopular bitch that just pours her misery on innocent people surrounding her wicked self!" Aisha sent her group into laughter. She knew who those pajamas belonged to, after all she helped me buy them a few months ago.

They eventually walked away finally out of earshot. I decided to not let the tears slip, I am strong. I need to stop shaking, no I'm trembling. I don't really know when, but eventually my feet left me wandering.

Aimlessly wandering for a safe haven in this cold merciless hell?

I'm such a fool.

.._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . .

"Els-Kun! Eve-Chan isn't here." I said to the redheaded idiot impatiently.

"Rena-Chan, why do you care about things that aren't yours?" He asked me obviously full of boredom,chewing on a mechanical pencil.

''Hm, if you do care I'll let you in on a bit of information." I smirked darkly with a tiny laugh.

"Information? Like what do I not know?" He glared, however curiosity was showing through tiny cracks.

"Oh that she is in the middle of an unstable awakening." I shrugged pretending to be 'chill'.

Elsword abruptly stood up, the only other people in class noticed but shrugged it off in a few seconds.

"What do you mean? She's human correct? Or did I screw up?" He hissed towards me.

"As long as we get the story of _that incident_. The identity of Eve Nasod will be revealed. Anyways she is in public, find her now." Like that he immediately sprinted out of the classroom. So is it up to him to figure out her fate?

I'm not allowed to question what I shouldn't comprehend.

.._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . .

If she regains her memories from that time, I am doomed!

I need to make sure they're forever sealed, and if I don't the possibilities are endless to Eve's reaction.

I pass by everybody, not apologizing to the blurs that pass by me. I try my best to look for the silver hair that stands out from an average crowd, just where did she go? Please be somewhere empty!

Please God, I'd do anything!

.._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . .

I sit in the lonely alley. Tears are so warm and you can shed so many. I hate my appearance, my torturous life, and all of it!

If only I was never born.

Why did you hate this soul?

What did this innocent being ever do to you?

Maybe I was jaded in a past life?

I no longer know the answer, my temperature is raising. I feel like I have a fever, just why is it me?

My tears cause the dark and damp alley to be blurry, and then a second later as if in a flash. There was someone standing in front of me, the pants were of a male uniform from my school.

I never had enough time to look at their face before my eyes were covered.

"Found-youu!" He giggled like a child.

.._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . .

I feel so sorry for Nasod-San, she may forgive me it' likely of course. Maybe a one out of four chance? What do I honestly expect, she is an amazing person however if it weren't for those incidents she would be average.

_"Dad's in the hospital?" A four year old asks his mother, on the verge of tears._

_"What happened?" He shrieked, leaving the older light haired woman pondering on how to tell him. _

_"He was doing a business trade with Nasod Co. A really big company that makes robot like things! However there was an accident, the building was attacked by bad guys! They were really mean and did bad things."_

_"Is he going to be okay?" The little boy cried, starting to hiccup._

_"Your father is a super hero! He can do anything, he only hurt his leg! He's a tough one!" His mother winked happily, "Only a few people were hurt really badly."_

_"Huh? What happened to them?" The mother was a bit proud her own son taking in concern for others, if he wanted to be a 'super hero' she couldn't just hide reality from him. _

_"Well three workers can no longer walk, one is in surgery, and the last one was a little girl around your age. The girl was Eve Nasod I believe, they say she is a fighter. Hospital hasn't updated any news in a few hours."_

_That little girl wasn't going to make it through, everybody knew that fact. A little white haired girl as pretty as a doll shot in the head? People prayed for that girl four three days straight._

_She shockingly lived through that surgery. They called her 'The Girl of Steel' and so on. The bullet luckily missed her brain, and many people visited her every day. The girl went to school, so her classmates visited her._

_The boy and his friend were one of them._

_"Eve-Chan!" One laughed, excitedly running in. As if he had no worries at all, she was very fragile but many pestered her for hours every day._

_"Huh? You're not calling me Yuki _**[1] **_anymore?" Eve laughed, "The Princess of Ice is way more suiting than Girl of Steel." She giggled._

_"Nasod-Chan, Mom told me I'm a super hero so that means I will save you next time!" The other declared with a bright smile. _

_Her amber eyes had a bit of shock which melted into a warm smile._

_"Okay!" She grinned, and then both of them listened as she told her stories in the hospital._

_Eventually the two realized overtime she'd forget common things. Sometimes she didn't respond to her own name being called out, and even forget their names. Repeating stories often and forgetting what day it was._

_Eventually doctors came to realize the memory was so traumatic for the girl she was forcing herself to forget everything. She just blocked out memories of them often. They eventually took her away to a place._

_Only heartbreak was felt in the friend's heart._

_Swirling anger and hatred of those doctors, also that cursed shooter swirled into the newly jaded hero's broken heart._

I looked at the back of my car where Eve sat peacefully asleep.

"They'll fix you so you can live in ignorance, and I will just stay by your side pretending to be a good hero." Why are my cheeks so warm? Heros don't cry.

I'm the worst, bitter, foolish, and sinister hero aren't I?

I'm sorry Eve-Chan.

I really hope you can forgive me,

The worst hero known to mankind.

**Okay:**

**1 - Yuki means Snow (this will be mentioned on later in chapters)**

**Also Question!  
Who is The Worst Hero?**

**I purposely made it obvious!**


	4. Project: What Happened in the Past

**The worst hero is revealed! I did make a few mentions, so it really shouldn't be that shocking.**

A tiny feeble girl sat in the corner of a playroom. She tried her best to be the most excellent in class, so when mother came home she would be a child that makes their parent proud. The painted sapphire ceilings with a golden sun, and puffy white clouds didn't interest her.

Girls in their frilly pink dresses play with dolls, and imaginary house forcing their brothers to join. Boys are arm wrestling and rock paper scissors over trucks. The teacher tries to get the silver haired girl to play.

"It's not good Eve-Chan! You can't just study, you need to release your energy! You have the wiggles like others so let 'em out!" The older woman smiled her best.

A short pause the girl said her answer flatly, "No." Her pokerface putting concentration only into schoolwork.

"Eve-Chan this won't work! You won't have friends at this rate!" The woman was getting annoyed, she wouldn't be shocked if that kid had no friends in the future.

The woman decided to ask some kids to play with her, Eve only watched as nobody raised their hands to let her join them. She was weird, nobody enjoyed the company of that girl. They despised her.

She had no humor, kids even called her 'Robo-Chan'. She was the best to bully since you could see shock even if she made no noises. Kids thought her of pathetic and too weak to play with.

There was a boy in that class who everyone called 'Hero-Kun' he was probably the nicest boy in their school. His goal was to make everyone happy, but sadly he didn't understand Eve. So he made it his mission.

Hero-Kun made it his mission, finishing the boring picture book he hurried over. The teacher wasn't at all taken aback that kid had decided to play with Eve. With a satisfied smile she told the boy, "Be careful, just not try to run too much! Eve can't breathe as well as you guys can."

That kid had asthma and other things like reportorial airway disorder, she could have a short sprint, then get exhausted easily. The teacher heard rumors from others that the mother died in labor, or ran away in embarrassment of such a weak child.

The other rumor was that the woman cheated and abandoned the daughter and father. Kids heard this from their parents and gradually began ignoring her even more. Saying she was unlucky, and even teasing her for something she couldn't control.

"Eve-Chan what do you want to play?" Hero-Kun asked with a wide smile.

"Anything you chose is fine." Eve looked at him with her common emotionless.

"Huh really? Don't you like anything Eve?" The boy was a bit shocked normally girls wanted to play with dolls or house.

". . . ." Eve only sat in silence, she was like water. No personality or just maybe even a flower with no smell?

"I-I see. How about we play with one of my friends when we can go outside?" He asked with a bright smile.

Eve only gave a small nod as the boy went over to the beanbags in thought.

He heard the others whispers about how that grl was cursed. Some boys who joined girls in M.A.S.H chose Eve as their bad choice, and some girls making fun of her plain clothing.

She only wore a white dress with a black sweater, and kept her hair short. He observed her while pretending to be stuck reading a difficult book, her eyes would occasionally glance at all of her surroundings.

"I see..." The boy was taken aback by a person shouting his name.

"Els-kun what is it? You're kind of late today, like half an hour late. Don't tell me Elsesis-Chan beat 'ya up again?" The Hero grinned.

"Hmph! Okay maybe she did, but I actually threw a punch at her this time!"

"It didn't hit did it."

"It hit a bit of her arm."

"Yeesh, anyways Els-Kun what are you doing? Sensei and I made a deal to be Eve-Chan's friend."

"Huh?" The redhead was taken aback, "Why would you even want to be her friend?"

"It's a secret." The boy giggled.

"Yeesh you're really weird,

**Chung-Kun."**

.._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . .

I feel like I am on fire, as if I was forced into an oven. My breaths are short and ragged, I can feel the sweat drip down my face. So disgusting, I try to move a bit, but I'm so heavy that I can only just lay-

Wait.

Where am I?

I quickly bolt up despite my stubborn body. This isn't the alley where I was in earlier, where the hell is this?

The room is brightly lit up with greens and blues, a door is heavily blocked by the dark grey iron. It looked to weird for me, then in the corner were... blue text floating in the air?

Even in my current condition I made way to the text. Feeling a strong gaze, shakily I continued. Until I made arrival at the destination.

It horrified me endlessly once I read it.

I hated the feeling I got.

**Eve Nasod, F, 15, 12/18.**

**In an illegal trade with the Nasod company the founder (Codename: King), had abducted Project 005.**

**For about nine months we had no contact, nor did any suspect King to be the culprit. While under his care 005 conceived a child. The being was too weak to properly give birth to the child, so we took care of the incident in our own hands.**

**Making a contract with 005, we successfully experimented on the infant. Data gathering was that she had human genes mixed in with an unknown virus.**

**Notes on Virus.**

**- The Virus may be what we call 'Awakening'. A stage of power which can be fatal if not done properly. Only seven out of eight hundred and four projects tested positive for awakening.**

**- The more likely Virus would be the unknown one that killed 005's race. We haven't much details gathered, but a metaphor which would have a good explanation is "blowing a circuit". **

**- Not very likely, but the child may have both notes from above.**

**The new project turned out to be a female, and died while being born.**

**Revival took place from 04:52 AM - 3:33 AM **

**- Observers: Before - 31. After - 12.**

**- Experimenters: Before - 87. After - 6**

**- Revivers: Before - 11. After - 9.**

**- People Involved: 129.**

**- Survivors: 27**

**It seemed even though Project EVE is successful then, it isn't known the results of what would happen if this occurs once again.**

**First Revival: 102**

**Second Revival (age 4-5): 439**

**Victims: 541 (Still in Progress)**

I was on the floor curled up into fetal position, there were pictures. Pictures of corpses! Their throat cut open, crushed bones, and then there was me.

An innocent baby wrapped up in a black blanket sleeping calmly in the pictures.

I am a murderer! I don't deserve to live if I did that!

Shock went throughout me instantly.

If I die, won't I just kill more?

The panic inside of me, and this treacherous fever didn't mix. So I just continued weeping endlessly at something I don't even remember.

.._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . .

I've failed. I'm so pathetic just panting near an old convenience store that reeked of alcohol. I've really failed Eve this time.

Just how long is it until she remembers? All memories of her that tortured me for years. When I finally met her again, it should've been okay. Right?

She would be a cold chunk of ice that would melt again, right?

Then we'd be friends again.

But, nothing ever really does go my way. I broke Chung's bike twice, almost got Rena kicked off of the sport teams, and broke Elesis's arm.

Yeesh, I really am the worst person ever!

Maybe that's why I just really chase after my memories of Eve. But unlike Chung I never knew what he was thinking, however he became creepy.

He pretended to ignore the fact that Eve was even in our lives, must've been painful for him. I wish I could be like Chung, just an average popular guy. I wish I could've been normal,but why did I choose to be who I am today.

"Because I wanted to beat Nee-San, and get my 'ol life back together." I whispered to myself, my vision growing blurry.

"Well if you want to do that, then go to _their _facility. The one for all their illegal projects." Him? I looked up at the person walking away, wearing our uniform.

"Raven-Sempai is really informed." I laughed, before dashing down the grey damp morning streets.

.._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . ._-|-_ . .

I really should've known, no.

I shouldn't have neglected the fact that my life was going to be terrible. In a world where happiness is everywhere and so common, it seems so distant.

If I try to reach, I will be engulfed in lost darkness. A person like me finding happiness, it would be replaced by sorrow and loneliness.

The warm and salty tears covered my red face, while snot covered my arms.

The door opened with a bright blinding light and two familiar figures appeared, surrounded by guards.

Chung stand behind the familar person looking at me sympathetically, and... in front of... him was?

Ara with an evil grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hello, old friend." She smiled in a sing-song voice.

Why is she alive?

**Ara Haan: 18 (Yama Raja)**

**Did you guys expect Ara to be alive or Chung to be the hero?**


End file.
